Everyone and Jamie
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Jamie. Overview Throughout the competition, Jamie has made very few enemies due to his optimism and compassion for his fellow competitors, and is arguably the most well-liked contestant in the competition, as of Greece's Pieces. The only contestant that Jamie has an inherent conflict with is Zane; even then, the conflict is only on Zane's part. Aidan Due to a mix of being on different teams, as well as Aidan's early elimination, he and Jamie have had little interaction over the course of the competition. However, the two have not demonstrated any animosity toward each other, and Jamie volunteered to resuscitate Aidan after the latter fell into the icy waters, during the events of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. Despite the lack of interaction between the boys in the competition, authors ferguson97 and Jamie am I (off of whom, Aidan and Jamie are based), are good friends, and have helped to write the story together. Aria Despite being on the same team, Jamie and Aria have had little direct interaction over the course of the show. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, however, Jamie seemed content being on Aria's team, and the teammates collectively agreed on "Team Equality" for their title, in order to showcase their diversity and unique talents. Jamie further expressed his fondness for Aria in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, stating that he didn't know who he should vote for during the elimination ceremony, as he enjoyed everyone on his team. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Aria agreed to Jamie's commercial idea without hesitation, and joined in celebrating the success of his commercial after it was shown. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, the two had a small bit of interaction at the episode's start, and exchanged a civil conversation regarding their confusion about Zane's irritation. In Slap Slap Revolution, after Jamie suggested that he and his teammates should flatten their sausage into a makeshift snowboard, Aria was impressed with his innovative idea, and happily agreed to it. Similarly, she celebrated in Jamie's victory during The Am-AH-Zon Race, after Jamie successfully found the gold before any of the other teams. Just as Jamie did in the season's second episode, Aria finally confirmed her fondness for Jamie at the beginning of Can't Help Falling in Louvre. During her confessional, she retracted her previous skepticism about the normalcy of her teammates, and cited Jamie as "seeming like enough of a nice guy." Later that same episode, she laughed at Jamie's apparent excitement for the talent show, and found his history of juding fashion shows for his younger sisters to be "cute." In Newf Kids on the Rock, while Jamie and his teammates enjoyed their first class seating, Jamie expressed his hope that they wouldn't lose any more challenges, as he had no desire to vote any of his teammates off. He then initiated a group hug, which Aria gladly joined. As Team Equality rowed to the shores of Newfoundland, Aria and Jamie struck up a conversation about the Harry Potter book series, although it was cut short by Zane. He and Aria later rode for their team during Jamaica Me Sweat, and Aria, though initial skeptical, was impressed by Jamie's suggestion that they use tanning oil to slick themselves up, and thus move faster. While competing in I See London, Jamie was abducted by Jack the Ripper. Aria was initially concerned for Jamie, but was quick to brush the situation off, believing that he would ultimately be fine. Jamie later cheered for Aria in Greece's Pieces, after she won the wrestling match for her team. Aria returned the favor that same episode, after Jamie won the tie-breaker challenge for his teammates. Chris Chris is actually one of Jamie's bigger sources of conflict, with the former constantly poking fun at Jamie's sexuality and obsession with proper grammar. Daniel Jamie and Daniel have had little interaction, due to being placed on different teams, but have been demonstrated to be on civil terms. During Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, despite being on separate teams, Daniel cheered for Jamie's commercial. Similarly, in Broadway, Baby!, Jamie cheered for Daniel after the latter emerged victorious in his throwdown with Vincent Green. Deylanie As with other competitors not on Team Equality, Deylanie and Jamie have had little interaction over the course of the show. Deylanie cheered for Jamie in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan after the success of his commercial, and displayed no animosity toward him for having beat her team. During the events of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Deylanie pushed Jamie to the ground, injurying his leg. However, this was not done due to conflict with Jamie, but rather due to her desire to revive Aidan and subsequently kiss him. Jamie did not show any sense of resentment towards Deylanie afterwards. After Deylanie went missing in Slap Slap Revolution, along with Daniel, Georgie, and Aidan, Jamie was among the contestants who expressed concern for the four of them, and was happy when they were safely rescued. DJ Though DJ and Jamie have never interacted in person, Jamie's actions on the show were apparently enough to convince DJ to offer his support for him during Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath. Duncan Duncan and Jamie have never interacted in person, due to being from separate casts. However, during the events of Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath, after DJ voiced his support for Jamie, Duncan criticized the support, claiming that Jamie is a wimp. Emma s Georgie a Holly a Jerome a Lucian Owen Though Owen and Jamie have never interacted in person, Jamie's actions on the show were apparently enough to convince Owen to offer his support for him during Aftermath I: Return of the Aftermath. Owen accidentally revealed to the audience that he found Jamie cute. Shaylie Viktoriya Walter Xavier Xena Zane